Engaño equivoco
by Yurippe22
Summary: -Así que ella es Karin- emitió fríamente Sakura, esa voz que nunca usaba. –esta perra fue tu compañera de cama tras mi ausencia Sasuke?- apunto, "Sasuke", eso me dolió, no uso el "kun".


Ella estaba en frente de mi, con un cuerpo de infarto, una melena roja y unos ojos rojizos, que te llevaban a cometer cualquier pecado, en simples palabras hermosa. Se me había olvidado la última vez que vi a una mujer de esas tallas, un busto proporcionado, un trasero igual, esa mujer causaba más de una cosa en mí.

Llevaba unos días viéndola en el transporte, a decir verdad tengo mi BMW, del cual aun está en mi casa, pero tras verla subir el mismo autobús me dije -por qué no cambiar mi rutina?- y desde allí la podía "apreciar" mejor. Noté como me miraba con lujuria –sería fácil- pensé tras verla sentar a mi lado, después de estar varios minutos colgadas de las manecillas del autobús, simulando que chocaba con mi brazo cuando el autobús frenaba.

-Tu nombre?- me susurro, como lo pensaba, una mujer madura, su voz era sensual, al menos cuando se dirigió a mí.

-Uchiha Sasuke, y el tuyo?-

-Karin, solo dime Karin- dijo tras sonreírme de la misma manera.

La parada a mi hogar ya había llegado, miré de reojo a Karin y asintió con una leve risilla, y se bajo junto conmigo.

-Tienes una linda casa Sasuke-kun- expreso melosa abrazándome por la espalda.

Tras haber dicho el _Sasuke-kun,_ fue inevitable acordarme de _ella_, una sonrisa sincera se formo en mi rostro, borrada de inmediato por los besos en el cuello que depositaba mí ahora acompañante, sin más me di vuelta y comenzó a besarla con demencia, como meses no lo hacía. Como meses no besaba debido a que no salía con nadie, todo por culpa de una mata rosada que aun estaba en mi corazón , la seguía besando, tocando su muy desarrollado cuerpo, lo que _ella _no tenia, pero se me hacia deseable igual en esos tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun, hazme tuya- me susurro excitada Karin, sin más la tome de sus nalgas, ella enrollando sus largas piernas en mi cadera, y la lleve a mi recamara.

La lance a la cama con brusquedad, supuse que le gustaba, me puse en sima de ella y comenzamos nuevamente esa guerra de besos, que luego se transformo en una guerra de toques que fueron acabando con las prendas que poseíamos.

-Sabes lo mas excitante de esto?- le pregunte mientras la embestía y ella gemía.

-Q..Qué?- emitió con dificultad.

-Que tengo novia..- expresé, causando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Era culpa de _ella,_ se marcho, la espere pero nunca llego, aun seguía siendo mi novia, pero no tenía idea con cuantos hombres estaría en estos momentos, estaba seguro de ello, siempre fue coqueta, hermosa, una hermosura inocente, una chica decente, envidiable, no como esta perra que tengo ahora bajo de mi, pero que me estaba haciendo olvidar a esa molestia. No volvería lo tenía claro, pero quería que siguiera siendo mi novia, para que estos encuentros con Karin se hicieran más emocionante, y valla que estaba funcionando, me gustaba, me sentía pleno, como que ese vacío fue llenado, ahora, en este preciso momento.

Estaba feliz, casi nueve meses sin ver a mi Sasuke, quería verlo, besarlo hasta más no poder, quería que me hiciera suya ya que tanto lo necesitábamos. Una mueca de tristeza se formo en mi rostro, ya habían días en que no recibía una llamada de él, ni tampoco correos, supuse que estaría ocupado en el trabajo, pero cuando yo lo llamaba me enviaba a buzón, no podía desconfiar de él no?, me dijo que me amaba, y que ninguna otra chica me reemplazaría, pero aun siento esa opresión en mi pecho.

-Señorita Sakura, tanto tiempo- me saludo Iruka, el chofer de mi familia –le traje su auto, muy bien cuidado para mi niña- dijo abrazándome con querer. Él era como mi padre, siempre estuvo conmigo, en todo momento, hasta el solía llamarme mucho más que mis padres, es ilógico.

-Gracias Iruka, iré a ver a Sasuke, lo extraño- emití subiendo a mi porche, asintió enviándome la mas tiernas de sus sonrisa, y arranque el automóvil.

Decidí llamarlo para que me esperara por lo menos. Sonó el marcador, contesto!-

-_SA…SASUKE-KUUUN!- _escuche un gemido, un gemido de mujer, aun seguía el móvil en mi oído, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sentí que mi respiración paro de golpe, estacione el auto en la orilla.

-_Karin-_ un ronco gemido, era de él, de Sasuke, de MI novio.

Colgué el teléfono, una ira se apoderó de mi cuerpo, puse en marcha presionando el acelerador a lo más que podía, mis ojos, por mas irá y tristeza que sentía, no botaban lagrimas, es más, hasta sentía que emitían fuego. Mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto presionar el manurio –como me pudo hacer esto- emitía con agudeza, quería verlos, quería verlos en pleno acto, haciendo el amor, sería una escena muy hermosa no es así?, pudo encontrar a una mujer mucho mas mejor que yo. –Maldito Sasuke!- volví a emitir, ya no aguante, mi vista se nublo, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, gritaba de dolor, estaba rota, ya no tenía corazón, maldecía, lo maldecía a él, me hizo llorar, prometió nunca hacerlo.

Frene mi porche, baje deprisa y me adentre en los departamentos, habitación 201, la habitación de Sasuke, en donde le di lo mas preciado que tenia, mi virginidad, mi corazón, todo lo tenía él. Saqué las llaves adicionales que poseía –valla al menos no cambio la cerradura- dije sonriendo como una loca, abrí en silencio la puerta, un olor a sexo embargo mis sentidos, gemidos de hombre y mujer se mezclaban llenando todo el ambiente, mis lagrimas salían con más fuerza, camine con desgano y me lance a un sillón –no tengo que ser imprudente- me dije, los dejaría llegar a su tan ansiado clímax, a que termine su sesión de amor, valla idiotas, las lagrimas dejaron de brotar, mis ojos ya no tenían brillo, mi cuerpo ya no convulsionaba.

Llegue al tan ansiado clímax junto con Karin, salí de ella, sacando con maestría el condón, aun seguía la pelirroja a mi merced, pero ya no la deseaba, todo mi deseo ya lo había votado, es ilógico. Me acomodo más en la cama, algo incomodo me vuelvo a levantar y me fijo que es mi celular, debió haberse quedado o resbalado del bolsillo de mi pantalón, cuando apretó uno de los botones, me fijo que había la duración de una llamada, de más o menos un minuto, sentí que mi cara se desencajo tras ver el nombre de la llamada "Sakura", marque de inmediato el numero de ella, después de haberme puesto mis pantalones, la llamada estaba entrando, sonaron los tonos y siento una melodía en mi sala de estar –pero que rayos- maldecía, saliendo del cuarto encontrándome con _ella._

Estaba hermosa, su cabello ahora estaba largo, suelto como me gusta, su flequillo caía tapando la mitad de su rostro, se mostraban sus bellos ojos jade, que ahora estaban rojo e hinchados, debido al llanto, mi mundo se destrozo, mi corazón se oprimió, ella, mi amada Sakura me miraba con desprecio, con asco. Me arrepentí de todo lo antes hecho, el placer que había sentido se volvió una aguda molestia, siento como detrás de mi aparece Karin, tapada con una de mis sabanas.

-Así que ella es Karin- emitió fríamente Sakura, esa voz que nunca usaba. –esta perra fue tu compañera de cama tras mi ausencia Sasuke?- apunto, "Sasuke", eso me dolió, no uso el "kun".

-Como que perra, pelos de chicle?, quien es Sasukito?- chillo Karin, me molestaba, tan poco tiempo y ya la detestaba.

-Karin vete- gruñí, causando un escalofrió en ella.

-No por favor- interrumpió Sakura, haciendo que la miráramos –la que se va soy yo, no te preocupes, sigan con su sesión de Sexo- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

No sabía cómo tenia la fuerza de estar frente a ellos, hablándoles de esa forma, me paré del asiento, cuando siento que Sasuke en un rápido movimiento saca a Karin de la casa bruscamente con sus ropas, mientras ella gritaba, eso en verdad me dio gusto.

-Sakura- me dijo tomando de mi hombros –escúchame- uso esa voz que tanto achicaba mi ser.

-No sasuke!- grite sin poder aguantar más mis lagrimas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lloraba, lloraba por mi culpa, soy un idiota como no pensé antes?, como me deje llevar por la lujuria, sabiendo que la amaba, que a la única mujer que amaba era a ella, pero sentía celos, no la veía, no sabía nada de ella, tan solo escucharla no me bastaba.

-No te puedo escuchar!- me volvió a gritar, convulsionando tras el llanto. –Por que lo hiciste?, me amabas, me lo dijiste, porque Sasuke, porque!- cada palabra me destrozaba no tenia perdón, no lo tenía.

-Sakura- trataba de argumentar –lo siento- no sabía que decir, escuche como ella bufo, se sentía desconcertada.

-Suéltame, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- expreso soltando de mi agarre, vi como caminaba hacia la puerta, mis piernas flaqueaban, el nudo en la garganta subía, mi pecho sentía una opresión, la misma que sentí cuando se marchaba a Inglaterra.

-NO SAKURA, NO TE VALLAS!- grite con todas mi fuerza, cayendo al piso, sentí mis mejillas mojadas, mi vista nublada, Yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba llorando, ella me miro sorprendida –TE AMO SAKURA, PERDONAME, TE AMO, TE AMO COMO A NADIE!- seguía gritándole, las lagrimas no paraban, ella lloro, lloro con mas fuerzas, cayendo al piso tapándose su cara, estábamos desesperados, lo sabía.

-No llores Sasuke-kun…- sollozo, aun con las manos en su rostro, una leve tranquilidad me inundo cuando me hablo de esa forma, esa forma que solía siempre hablarme.

-Perdóname- lloraba, aun. –estaba celoso, pensé que estabas con otros hombres, desconfié, mi ira crecía por día tras hablar contigo, al igual que mi desconfianza, sabía que eran suposiciones mías, pero no podía evitarlo, pensaba como otros hombres te hacían lo que yo, fue así como deje de llamarte, me dolía escucharte y no tocarte, también fue cuando conocí a Karin, y la traje a casa y la hic..- no alcance a terminar cuando siento el grito de Sakura.

-YA!, no quiero escucharte-

-La hice MIA SAKURA, me sentí pleno, sentía que te devolvía lo que me hacías-

-NUNCA TE ENGAÑE- grito –NO LO HICE, porque te amo, no desconfié porque te amo-

-Los hombres pensamos diferente!, siempre existe la lujuria, y la tuve ahora-

-Y TODOS LOS OTROS DÍAS NO?, desde cuándo que me engañas Sasuke, desde cuando soy tu juguete- emitía con dolor, con dolor que igual sentía yo.

-Solo hoy..-

-Solo hoy?- repitió lo mismo, el llanto paro un poco –jura que no me engañaste mas Sasuke-

-LO JURO, siempre, toda el maldito día pensaba en ti, hasta pensaba en ti cuando me acostaba con ella, ni siquiera estuve presente en esa habitación, mas de una vez, en un gemido se salía tu nombre, recibí mas de una cachetada de Karin por confundirla- no sabía lo que decía, sabía que dañaba a Sakura con cada palabra, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que decirle que siempre pensaba en ella.

-Tengo miedo de que lo vuelvas a hacer- expreso más tranquila.

-NO, TE LO JURO!- emita desesperado, la necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviera a mi lado, la amaba, la amo, y la amaré siempre, fue un error un estúpido error que siempre estuvo presente, pero lo hice por despecho, por mi mente me jugo en contra.

-Te perdono Sasuke..- dijo por fin causando una felicidad en mi interior –pero, no volveré contigo- mi felicidad se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mis manos cayeron pesadas al piso, la voz de Sakura sonaba segura. –tendrás que demostrar que puedo confiar nuevamente en ti-

Levante mi mirada, me estaba dando otra oportunidad, y no la desaprovecharía –te lo demostraré- afirme.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pasaron algunos días tras el engaño de Sasuke, aun dolía, pero no tanto. Sasuke venia todos los días a mi casa, traía flores, mis favoritas, todo era como al principio, cuando estaba tratando de conquistarme, no podía evitar soltar un leve carcajada.

-de que te ríes Sakura- me dijo Sasuke, quien se encontraba haciendo unos panqueques.

-De nada Sasuke-kun- respondí a un con una sonrisa, me sentía feliz, se esforzaba demasiado, parecía un niño chiquito, tratando de conseguir un dulce.

-Sakura..- emitió haciendo un leve puchero –cuando me perdonaras completamente?- me preguntaba incesantemente lo mismo, sabía que me amaba, lo había demostrado, viniendo a altas horas de la noche a leer mi cuento favorito, quedándose a dormir en mi sofá, también, como aquel día..

**Flash Back.**

**Me encontraba viendo la televisión, ese día saldría Sasuke presentando uno de sus jarrones, su buen trabajo de alfarero lo llevo al éxito.**

**-Como se siente tras haber terminado este jarrón, que creo que lleva más de 9 meses haciéndolo- dijo un periodista.**

**-Si, llevo bastante, pero veo que tiene sus frutos- respondía mientras miraba un hermoso florero de color rosa pastel, como el de mi cabello, con enumerados arabescos de un rosa más fuerte.**

**-Cual es el nombre del jarrón?-**

**-Es el nombre más hermoso- mi corazón palpito con rapidez –un nombre que llevo tallado en mi corazón- vi como la gente de acomodaba alrededor de ellos –Sakura- sentencio con ese brillo en los ojos, los mismo ojos que cuando se me declaro.**

**-En quien se inspiro?-**

**-En una de las más bellas damiselas, en la mujer más perfecta de este mundo, que por suerte fue, es, y será mía- mi corazón estaba sin movimiento, el aire abandono mi cuerpo, Sasuke, estaba hablando de mi, en televisión, recordaba cuando me decía que no les gustaba hablar sobre nosotros debido a los periodistas, y muchas otras cosas mas –Sakura- emitió sacando de mis pensamientos, miraba fijamente a la cámara –Te amo, te amo con mi vida, con mi corazón no, ya que hace años te pertenece, perdóname- sentencio, se escucharon muchos aplausos, también vi mujeres desmayarse, otras con sus seños fruncidos, él era el más deseado. **

**Fin flash Back.**

Desde ese día lo había perdonado, pero quería seguir teniéndolo de esclavo, se me hacia gracioso.

-Pronto Sasuke-kun- dijo con un dedo apoyado en mi labio y con cara de niña, el se paro estrepitosamente de mi lado, con un leve sonrojo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- rugió tras estar varios pasos alejados de mi.

-por qué?- pregunte inocentemente, lo sabía, sabía que tras actuar de esa forma, Sasuke se descontrolaba y siempre terminábamos en la cama, suena extraño pero era así.

-porque no controlo cierta parte de mi anatomía Sakura- reí, me daba gracia ver a Sasuke desesperado, llevaba días tratando de besarme o abrazarme, de lo cual siempre le negaba, se que era frustrante, ver al arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha de esa forma.

Uno de los tantos días decidí ir a la casa de Sasuke, me había invitado a cenar.

-Sasuke-kun falta mucho?- dije mientras veía nuestras fotos, que estaban esparcidas en todas la pared de la sala.

-No, ya esta- emitió dejando unos exquisitos platos de espaguetis en la mesa, de pronto suena el timbre, Sasuke se pone de pie y va.

Allí estaba ella nuevamente, Karin, entrando como si fuera su casa, Sasuke la miró despectiva, días llevaba buscándolo y el siempre se negaba, confiaba en el nuevamente y sabia cuando Sasuke disimulaba su mirada y ente caso no lo estaba haciendo y la miraba fríamente.

-Vamos Sasukito, tengamos una noche de arranque como la otra vez- emito socarrona, aun no se daba cuenta de que me encontraba yo ahí.

-Vete, estoy con mi esposa- respondió jalándola un poco para sacarla, esperen, esposa?, un sonrojo se despertó en mis mejillas, sonaba lindo, "su esposa", siempre lo he deseado.

-Como que esposa?- pregunto aterrada Karin.

-Si, mi esposa, ahora retírate- saco a grandes empujones a Karin, que aun me miraba con furia, mientras yo la saluda con una enorme sonrisa.

-Así que esposa?- dije cuando ya Karin se había ido.

-Si, MI esposa.- sentencio sentándose nuevamente.

Estaba plena, ya quería dejar el juego de tener un sirviente por una semana y perdonarlo

-Sasuke-kun- estoy aburrida, quieres jugar conmigo?- pregunte de esa forma que lo enloquecía, sonrió de lado, se paró de su asiento y se poso a mi lado.

-Estas segura?- yo asentí aun como niña, me tomo de la cintura y me subió en sima de la mesa delicadamente, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Me beso tierno, pero también con pasión, abrí mi boca, y gustoso adentro su lengua a mi cavidad. Comenzó a aventurar con sus manos mi cuerpo, primero mis piernas que era las que estaban más expuestas ya que estaba con unos shorts, las acariciaba, con desenfreno.

-Te deseo tanto, te extrañe tanto- gruñía en mi oído, haciendo que mojara muchos más mis bragas.

Su blusa la comenzó a subir tocando su bien formado torso, suspiraba gustoso con mi tacto, al igual que yo con el de él. Saque su blusa, y el hizo lo mismo con la mía, me miro con lujuria, con deseo en sus ojos, se apodero de mis labios y comenzó a tocar mis senos sobre la tela, gemía en su oído, haciendo que aumentara el movimiento.

-Sakura, vamos a mi habitación- dijo desesperado, yo asentí, me tomo en brazo y entramos a su habitación, me dejo con cuidado como si de una muñeca se tratara, nos desvestimos, nos miramos, nos inspeccionamos, meses que no nos veíamos, nos necesitamos.

-Puedo?- pregunto son una sonrisa.

-Hazlo, soy tuya- le dije sonriéndole, comenzando a sentir ese placer, que se me había olvidado, vi su rostro, era hermoso, estaba sudado, tocaba su espalda mientras embestía con delicadeza, haciendo que gimiéramos a un mas por el placer que causaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi felicidad había vuelto, la tocaba, la besaba, la hacía nuevamente mía, solamente mía.

-Sa..Sasuke-kun- gemía mi nombre mientras la embestía con más rapidez, yo gemía roncamente, como nunca, la tocaba con demencia, me volvía loco, su cuerpo angelical, me enloquecía, la embestía con estocadas más fuertes y rápidas, sentía las paredes de su sexo cerrar a mi miembro en su interior.

-AH!- gemimos al unisonó, me derrame dentro de ella, sonreímos, aun nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, aun seguía tocándola, mientras ella tiraba de mi cabellos, como pidiendo más.

-Descansemos si?, tendremos toda una vida juntos- dije saliendo de su interior, gimiendo nuevamente, me recosté a su lado y la atraje hacia a mí, tapándonos con las sabanas de mi cama, ella se acurruco, apoyando su cara en mi pecho.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- susurro, sentí como su respiración se calmaba, ya estaba dormida.

-Te amo Sakura- emití dándole un beso en su cabeza, cerré mis ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para volver a conquistar a mi molestia rosada, nunca cometería un error como aquel, la abrase un poco más fuerte, ella era mía, y yo de ella, nos amábamos, no la dejaría votar lagrimas otra vez, al menos no de aquella forma.

**FIN**


End file.
